


Kerfuffle

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kerfuffle: noun: kərˈfəfəl; a commotion or fuss, especially one caused by conflicting views</p><p>early 19th century: perhaps from Scots curfuffle (probably from Scottish Gaelic car ‘twist, bend’ + imitative Scots fuffle ‘to disorder’), or related to Irish cior thual ‘confusion, disorder.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerfuffle

It was a kerfuffle over nothing that made them finally realize, they had long forgotten over what, exactly, though Mrs. Hudson swears it was 'destiny' and not an argument over whose turn it was to pick up milk, and tea, and toilet paper....

"Why can't you ever -"

"What now? I'm in the middle of -"

"Oh."

"Damn."

"But - you're married to the -"

"You're not -"

Flashing navy blue met piercing bluegreenbrownish and all was lost. Buttons flew, zips unzipped and feet entangled. Somehow they managed to agree that Sherlock's bedroom would be best because it was closer and he did have softer sheets. And over time, John learned the secrets to a good sock index, while Sherlock swore he'd pick up the milk once a week. 

John reckons he's picked up milk exactly zero times. Sherlock insists he's thought about buying some hundreds of times, he just gets distracted because he's thinking about how John looked last night after....

John rolls his eyes and forgives him as always.


End file.
